ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Pole shift
Pole shift is a hypothesis that proposes that the Earth’s had moderately shifted in its prehistoric past. Some ancient astronaut researchers rely on this concept to support the fall of Atlantis, and warming conditions on Antarctica. The concept was extrapolated in an 1872 article entitled "Chronologie historique des Mexicains" by , a specialist in Mesoamerican codices. Probability A pole shift in Earth’s late prehistoric age (Cenozoic period) is not likely, because the Earth’s axis is set, with limited flex, enabling the Earth to support life. If the Earth’s were to change, thus causing a pole shift, the catastrophy would be so drastic,Kiger, Patrick J. Ends of the Earth: Shifting of the Poles. National Geographic. Retrieved 2009-11-22. that all life would cease to exist. This is why the hypothesis is not widely accepted in Earth’s late history, and is considered fringe.Wikipedia, Antarctica Antarctica, does not need the Pole Shift hypothesis to support warming conditions in its environment. Recently discovered, are 91 volcanos in the Antarctic rift systemScientists find what they think is largest volcanic region on Earth hidden in Antarctica after student's idea, “Remote survey discovers 91 volcanoes in study suggested by third-year university student”, by Paul Ward, 13 August 2017 that if mildly active, could produce enough heat and floor gases to warm Antarctica in the South Pole, without any Pole shifting. Antarctica used to be ice-free until about the middle Eocene period, from about 34 to 45.5 million years ago, Sedimentological evidence for the formation of an East Antarctic ice sheet in Eocene/Oligocene time Palaeogeography, palaeoclimatology, & palaeoecology ISSN 0031-0182, 1992, vol. 93, no1-2, pp. 85–112 (3 p.) when it became subjected to ice sheets over certain areas. Robert Nicholls gives an artistic impression of what a tropical Antarctica may have looked like 100 million years ago.The Guardian, When Antarctica was a tropical paradise Volcanic activity from the system could have balanced temperatures throughout a late prehistoric age ( ), until Antarctica’s deep freezing about 2 million years ago during the . In Xenology, the 1940’s Hefferlin manuscript claims that ‘visitors’ from Mars arrived in Antarctica roughly at the start of the deep icing period, 2.5 million years ago, and founded the Seven Cities civilation before severe icing occurred. In fact, the Hefferlin MS states that they purposefully used a refrigeration technology that processes a cold vibration of temperatures close to minus 150 deg. F, causing the Antarctic to be colder than what it would be normally (Commentator’s note: This suggests that the ‘visitors’ caused Antarctica to be as cold as it is today, and that it might have served as the cities’ defense mechanism). The location of the seven cities civilization is suspected to be near or partially under (See also Mars Gate). This area of Antarctica reaches recent scientifically proven—minus 150 deg. F temperatures. Atlantis Some ancient astronaut researchers attempt to apply a to the flooding of Atlantis some 12,000 years ago. Pole-shifting was proposed as early as 1952 by in his book, Earth’s Shifting Crust, who asserted that pole shifts were a regular occurrence in Earth’s history, and that the last pole-shift was 11,000 BC at the end of the last ice age. Currently, there is no scientific data to support a occurring that recent in Earth's history. Therefore, others point to the destruction of Atlantis, Gobekli Tepe and the Baltic Sea Monolith as being subject to the aftermath of the Rama WarsAncient City Found in India, Irradiated from Atomic Blast to have triggered the Echoes of Atlantis by David S Brody by some nuclear force,History’s lost lesson: Ancient nuclear war among Indus Valley civilizations reexamined (2011) some 12,000 years ago.[http://www.sacred-texts.com/ufo/ancit.htm World Island Review (January, 1992), Ancient City Found, Irradiated From Atomic Blast] See also * Timeline References You may also like Category:Earth Category:Hypothetical Category:Not likely